


ghosts from the past

by morlawny



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Annoyed Armitage Hux, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Hux comforts him, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, kylo has a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morlawny/pseuds/morlawny
Summary: It was the same nightmare he had been having for the past few months, and it was haunting him. His father’s voice, the look he gave him… The way his hand touched his face... Kylo released a deep, heavy sigh, causing the body next to him to stir.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	ghosts from the past

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt fill from tumblr from a few years ago. never posted it here! feel free to follow me there if you wish~ @edmercer

_“It’s too late…”_

_“No, it’s not. Leave here with me, come home. We miss you…”_

_The way his father’s voice wavered with the last sentence was almost too much to bear._

_“I’m being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do, but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it…. Will you help me?” His face is soft, with childlike innocence._

_Han wastes no time in replying, “Yes, anything.”_

_He knows what he has to do… And at that same moment, he realizes his father knows, as well. He dropped his helmet with a loud thud to the ground, removed his lightsaber from the holster and held it out, not taking his eyes off of Han, who takes hold of it, as well. He knows._

_The lightsaber switches on and impales his father, causing Kylo to emit a soft gasp, nearly inaudible. The look on his father’s face is one he’ll never forget._

_“Thank you…” he whispers, his voice breaking; it seems to echo as loud as roaring thunder._

* * *

He shot up with a loud gasp, his face and bare torso shining with a thin layer of sweat. His hair clung to his scalp and he brushes it out of the way, trying to keep his breathing normal. It was the same nightmare he had been having for the past few months, and it was haunting him. His father’s voice, the look he gave him… The way his hand touched his face. Kylo released a deep, heavy sigh, causing the body next to him to stir.

Hux narrowed his eyes up at Kylo, no doubt irritated.

“I’m sorry for waking you… Go back to sleep,” he murmured, his voice rumbling deep and low in his chest. He wished the nightmares would stop.

Hux’s expression softened just a fraction before he reached out and touched Kylo’s arm, pulling him down gently so he could press his body against the other’s. Kylo doesn’t resist. He welcomed the rare affection, and his eyes closed as he soaked it in. Tears started to form in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away, unwilling to become more vulnerable than he already was.

Instead, he just sinks into the embrace of the other man, burying his face into the crook of his neck just slightly as he tries to fall back asleep. The warmth of the other was comforting; it was something he hadn’t felt in a while… He hoped it was something he’d be feeling a lot more of.


End file.
